


Winter Warmth

by kyOMG



Series: Wolf Verse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, D/s, Multi, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyOMG/pseuds/kyOMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and his boyfriend (mate, alpha... whatever) are heading up to an isolated island for a few months.  There, they encounter "regular" wolves, calculating scientists, and a lot of moose.  </p>
<p>Also, Frank is in heat, and <em>really</em> just wants to spend most of his days in bed with Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is a sequel to Scars of the Moonlight, the first in this series, so you might want to read that one first! (I have no clue how to link on here, sorry!)
> 
> Secondly, school is kicking my ass. Ugh. But, I'm almost done with the next chapter of Craftlike, and I'm working on some more stories. Please be patient with me ; n; 
> 
> And on another note, I'm so happy to be writing in this Verse again!

Frank hated whining. Really, he _did_. It was undignified, especially for the alpha’s mate. But he couldn’t help the high-pitched sounds coming from low in his throat, trying to call out to his mate. He buried his nose into their bed sheets, inhaling the scent of the alpha and he felt his cock twitch. 

It wasn’t close to the moon—they still had a few weeks, actually, but lately Frank had been feeling the moonlust like crazy. He was always hungry, sweaty, and always wanted _sex_ —wanted Gerard to pin him down and bite his neck and fuck him hard until he came inside of him. Mikey had told him about the heat he was going to be going into. All omegas did, usually once or twice a year. It lasted for about a month. Ray had laughed and told Frank that he’d be rutting against everything soon.

Frank groaned and reached his hand towards his dick, but the collar around his neck clinked, and he remembered the rules his alpha had given him. “Ugh, no touching,” he muttered, and rolled over. Maybe he could just fall asleep and wait for Gerard to get back, even though it would be another two days. He sighed.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. “Come in,” he grumbled. Mikey opened the door and his face scrunched up. 

“I hope you didn’t fucking touch yourself—“ Mikey started. 

“I was going to, but I know the rules, asshole,” Frank spit out. He was getting agitated. He hadn’t had an orgasm in days, and he missed Gerard, and he was _hungry_ and—

“I called Gerard; he’s coming back early. He’ll be here tomorrow morning.”

If it had been the moon, Frank’s tail would’ve been wagging.

~~

Frank woke up the next morning snuggled into a warm chest, and he mumbled his appreciation while gently nibbling at a collarbone. It took him about a minute to realize Gerard was home. 

Whining as he felt long fingers snatch onto his hair, Frank tried to sit up—to crawl onto Gerard and grind his ass against the alpha’s cock, but Gerard held him down gently and rolled until he was settled comfortably in between his mate’s legs. “I’ve missed you,” he muttered, dragging his lips along Frank’s jaw, and Frank tilted his head up to give Gerard access to his neck, his chest, his shoulders. “Have you been behaving yourself for Mikey?” Frank felt teeth on his chest.

“Yes,” Frank gasped out, and mewled when Gerard bit down roughly on a nipple, “Sir,” he added on.

“I hear you’ve been acting differently,” Gerard propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the younger man. “Do you feel different?”

Frank nodded. “I-I mean at first it wasn’t that bad,” he started, running a hand down the alpha’s chest, feeling the scars there, “I was just hot all the time, but then I felt weird, and horny, and I still do now.”

“And it’s not just because you haven’t come in a few days?” Gerard asked. Frank shook his head. Gerard hummed low in his throat, and Frank felt his hard dick rub against his thigh. “Fuck,” Gerard whispered, and Frank whined, wondering what his mate was going to do. “I need to talk to Mikey,” Gerard said, “I’m not going to be able to leave you during your heat… in fact it’s probably best that we get out of this mansion for a while, just the two of us.”

Frank groaned at the thought of them being alone—just him and his alpha. He licked his lips and spread his legs more, and Gerard chuckled. Running his lips along Frank’s throat, he hummed. “Just me and you… and you’ll be a mess,” he pushed his hands down Frank’s body and grabbed his cock. “Constantly wanting me, begging for my dick, spreading your legs and letting me see how wet you are.”

Frank came after only a few strokes.

~~

“So I’ve booked us a cabin on Isle Royale for the next couple of months, Frank,” Gerard said, buttering his toast. “We’re leaving Wednesday morning.”

The alpha had already told Mikey this, informing him that he was to take over while they were gone. “But I thought it only lasted a few weeks?” Frank said, leaning over the table to grab an orange slice. His collar clinked and the leash that Gerard was holding pulled taut. Frank had asked him if he could wear the leash in the house when Gerard was home—he liked the thought of Gerard leading him to wear he was to go. 

“The heat does, yes, but Isle Royale is notorious for it’s wolves. I thought it would be good for you to see where we come from. Plus, we’ll have the island mostly to ourselves. It’s the off season,” Gerard told him, “other than the scientists, of course,” he added. “It’s not quite winter yet, though, so freezing won’t be an issue.

“We’re flying to Michigan first Wednesday morning, from there we’ll drive to a small airport and then fly out to the island,” Gerard continued. “I’ve told Mikey everything he needs to know, so we can pack and relax before we leave.” Frank nodded and scooted his chair closer to Gerard’s quietly, not noticing the redhead’s sly smile. He wasn’t fooling anyone.

“What will we do there?” Frank asked, and Gerard laughed. 

“For the first few weeks, I doubt we’ll leave the cabin,” he said, and popped the last bite of is toast into his mouth. “C’mon, we need to pack.” Gerard got up from his seat and wrapped the leather leash in his hand, tugging gently. The omega stood and walked close behind Gerard, waving at some of the other pack members as they passed. He had come to really enjoy living with all of them here. The mansion was huge, and the whole pack stayed there together, with Gerard and Frank having most of the top floor to themselves. Over the last few months Frank had grown really close to many members of his pack—he knew all of the mates very well, and loved playing with the pups.

He didn’t even mind them seeing him naked anymore, which, he thinks, should be weird, but it just… _isn’t_. They’re family. He doesn’t mind seeing them naked, either, other than that one old guy. Frank doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to that.

One of the mates, Anna, ran up to him. Gerard growled softly, and Anna looked down. “May I talk to your mate?” she asked shyly. Gerard sighed and crossed his arms.

“We need to pack, Anna,” he said. “And where is your collar? You know Brian wouldn’t like you going out without it,” Gerard crossed his arms, pulling Frank’s leash tight. 

Frank frowned. He wished he could speak to her for a few minutes, but he knew that Gerard was right, and that they needed to pack. Gerard looked at him and sighed. “Come to our room when you’re done,” he muttered, and unhooked the leash from Frank’s collar. Frank smiled up at the alpha, and received a twitch of the lips in return. Gerard couldn’t deny him much of anything.

As Gerard walked away, Anna bounced on her feet quickly. “Is it true, Frankie?” she asked, her eyes widening along with her smile. “I heard that you’re going into heat!”

Frank groaned. “Who told you?” he asked, rubbing his cheeks to see if they were warm from embarrassment.

“Oh, Frankie, the whole pack thinks it’s true!” Anna exclaimed, “We could tell that you’ve been… skittish of late.” 

Frank’s mouth twitched. “I just wanted to let you know that we all hope that you have a lot of fun,” she finished, and then smiled up at Frank until he couldn’t be mad about the pack knowing anymore. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, and gave her a tight hug. “I’m going to go pack now.”


	2. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The airport was awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol omg this chapter came out really fast. Don't expect updates this quickly. I'm on break from school ; u;

“It’s too early for this,” Frank mumbled under his breath, watching some of the betas pack up his bags in the trunk of his and Gerard’s ride. They were riding in a limo, and even though it was less flashy than what they usually drove in, Frank felt like it was too much. He cradled the lukewarm cup of coffee in his hand and leaned back into the chest of the alpha, pouting. Gerard had shaken him awake gently, at three thirty in the morning, insisting that he get his shower and some coffee before they left. 

The sun was just starting to peek out from the horizon, and the air was cool. Frank had woken up grumpy. He’d already gotten a _look_ from Gerard after he snapped at Ray earlier. He was just so… _frazzled_. He couldn’t help it. He was tired, and hungry, and Gerard had only fingered him for a while last night, so he was still pretty horny. He just wanted to get in the car and sleep until they got to the airport, snuggled up with Gerard and warm under a blanket.

But these betas were taking _forever_ to pack up their shit. “Ugh,” Frank whispered, and he gulped down the rest of his coffee, wondering if he could get away with chucking the mug at the betas and packing up their bags himself. “Can they fucking pack any _slower_?” Frank said, and he didn’t realize how loud he had said it until Bob shot him a look and shook his head, and Gerard pulled the leash around his throat taut, growling.

“Where the fuck are your manners this morning?” He hissed, and Frank clamped down on the whine forming in his throat. “I know you’re tired, Frankie, but just be patient,” Gerard started, then he whispered into Frank’s ear, “I know I taught you better than this,” and Frank felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He hated disappointing his alpha. Gerard placed one of his hands on the back of Frank’s neck and squeezed.

“’M sorry, Sir,” Frank whispered, and Gerard quickly kissed him on the cheek. 

“To them, too, puppy,” Gerard said, and buried his nose in Frank’s hair. Frank groaned and rolled his eyes, and the older man squeezed his hand harder on the back of his neck. “Now, Frank.”

“I’m sorry for being such a bitch, guys,” Frank yelled out, and he was met with boisterous laughter. The betas loaded the last of the bags into the trunk and waved Frank off. Bob rolled his eyes and gave the omega the finger, and Frank just smiled, knowing he was forgiven for now. 

“You ready?” Gerard asked, and Frank nodded. “Go piss. I don’t want to have to stop every thirty minutes for you to take a leak,” he continued, and Frank huffed. 

“Fine,” Frank muttered, and walked back into the mansion. He knew Gerard was right, though. Frank would much rather spend the ride catching up on some sleep than squirming in the back seat. 

~~

“Go to sleep, baby,” Gerard said, and tugged Frank’s collar down, forcing his head to rest in his lap. “We have a long ride ahead of us.” 

They had been on the road for about fifteen minutes, and the airport was about an hour away. Frank wanted to sleep, he really _did_ , but he felt hot and itchy, and sitting close to the alpha in the car wasn’t helping. All Frank could think about was the way Gerard smelt, the heat radiating off of his skin, and the low sound of his voice when he tried to murmur him to sleep. Frank snuggled his nose into Gerard’s thigh and stretched his legs out behind him. “I can’t,” he said, and Gerard sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Can I suck you, Sir?” 

Gerard sighed and shifted his legs farther apart. “If you will sleep afterwards, yes,” and Frank made an embarrassing sound—high pitched and whiny, and unzipped Gerard’s low-resting, loose jeans. Gerard ran his fingers through the omega’s hair, and his head lolled back at the first touch of Frank’s tongue to the head of his cock. Frank moaned in the back of his throat and sunk his head down, taking more of Gerard into his mouth. He tried to rest his hands on Gerard’s hips, to stop him from thrusting up into his mouth, but Gerard growled and snatched Frank’s hands from his hip. “Behind your back,” he barked out.

Frank knew what was coming, but he put his hands behind his back anyway and relaxed his throat, letting Gerard thrust up and into his mouth as he pleased. Frank didn’t gag—he had learnt the hard way that if he puked after—or during—a blowjob he would get a hefty whooping and wouldn’t be able to sit for the next few days. He had figured out how to teach himself not to gag, and eventually the reflex just went away.

Gerard grunted and his fingers pulled on Frank’s hair, and Frank followed them back and his mouth was off of the alpha’s cock. Gerard gasped and his other hand came down to stroke his dick quickly, and Frank opened his mouth wide. After a few strokes Gerard came, striping Frank’s face and mouth with his come. Frank moaned and licked around his mouth, savoring the taste of his mate. “Fuck,” Gerard said, and pulled Frank up by the collar until he was kneeling in the car seat, facing Gerard and still licking his lips. Gerard smiled at him, “My beautiful omega,” he whispered, and he leaned in to lick at the rest of the come drying on Frank’s face, then kissed him—forcing his tongue into the younger’s mouth and giving him all the come he had gathered. “Do you want to come?” he asked, and Frank nodded his head quickly, biting his lip and shifting his hips. Gerard hummed and tucked his dick back into his jeans. “You may stroke yourself,” he said. Frank whimpered and pulled his member out of his sweats. It took him about a minute to get off, whining and wiggling in his seat beside Gerard, keening at the heated look the alpha was giving him with a smirk on his face. 

If this was just the beginning signs of the heat, Frank wondered how bad the actual thing was going to be.

~~

The airport was awful. 

Frank was used to the stares because of his collar, but Gerard didn’t usually take him to highly populated areas. Every few steps he would bump into someone, and he felt like he couldn’t fucking _breathe_. Gerard had given some of the airport workers some money, so their luggage was taken care of, and they didn’t have to carry anything other than their tickets. Frank’s leash was wrapped up and hanging out of Gerard’s back pocket, and Frank was tempted to act out, just so the alpha would pull it out and hook his collar to it. He knew it would bring more attention to him, but he felt like feeling the pull from Gerard—having his mate guide his way—would help him relax. Instead, he opted for grabbing onto Gerard’s shirt and keeping it bundled tight in his fist. 

“We’re almost to our gate, baby,” Gerard said into his ear, and Frank sped up his steps, tripping on Gerard’s feet every now and then and biting his bottom lip whenever Gerard shot him an aggravated glance. Frank was having a hard time keeping up, and he pulled harder and harder at Gerard’s shirt. The alpha sighed. “Do you want your leash?” he asked, and the question was meant to be a threat—Frank was meant to be embarrassed by having his mate tug him around. 

“Yes,” Frank breathed out, and Gerard’s eyes widened and he tipped his head back and laughed. All Frank could really focus on was the way the alpha’s hair rested against his shoulders, and when Gerard laughed, the red locks swept with his movement, and Frank just wanted to run his hands through them. Frank sniffled a tad and Gerard stopped laughing.

“Aw, Frankie, you’re okay,” he whispered, and drew Frank into a hug. It really didn’t help Frank all that much, because as soon as his face met Gerard’s chest, the scent of the alpha assaulted his senses and he choked back a keen. Gerard shushed him and pat his head. “Just hold it together for a few more hours, baby,” he said, and then he tilted Frank’s head up and kissed him gently. 

“Okay,” Frank whimpered out. Gerard hooked his finger under Frank’s collar and tugged him, leading them closer to their gate. Frank was holding back whines the whole way, noticing the people staring at them—the mom’s glaring and the dad’s giving them a look of envy, to be in Gerard’s position or Frank’s, the omega didn’t know. 

~~

When they finally, finally, _finally_ got to Michigan and the small airport holding the plane that would take them to Isle Royale, Frank was about to lose it. He was sticky with sweat and panting a bit, and Gerard was trying to console him by petting his hair, or rubbing his back, and it didn’t help one bit. In fact it made it _worse_ , and Frank knew that Gerard must be feeling something, too, because Frank was pretty sure that even the pilot of the tiny plane they were on could smell the scent of sex wafting off of him. Frank knew that the second they got to their cabin, Gerard would go fucking nuts.

Frank liked this idea.


End file.
